Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a package for metal coils.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a moisture resistant package with thermal insulating features for metal coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
When metal coils, such as sheet aluminum or steel, for example, are shipped via truck or train, they are frequently covered with a protective cover to prevent damage, especially from weather such as snow or rain. A single coil of aluminum, for example can have a value in excess of $20,000.00. Moisture from rain snow or sleet can cause corrosion of the metal, a substantial loss of value for such a coil. However, there are other ways in which moisture can damage a coil, even inside protective cover.
In particular, as a vehicle moves through rapidly changing climate conditions, as frequently happens during travel through mountainous regions, the metal coil maintains a temperature that varies from the ambient temperature. As a result of the temperature variation, particularly when the temperature of the metal is less than the ambient temperature, moisture condenses on the exposed metal surface or on the inside of the protective cover. Just like rain, condensed moisture can damage the coil of metal. Furthermore, the damage is not just limited to the outer cylindrical surface, but also to the edges of the entire coil.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an insulating, protective cover for metal coils.
It is also an object to provide an insulating, protective cover for metal coils that is resistant to tears if the coil shifts upon the surface of the cover.
Further objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an insulating protective cover is provided for a coil of metal sheeting. The protective cover includes a generally cylindrical lower sleeve adapted to receive the cylindrical coil and a generally cylindrical upper sleeve adapted to matingly engage the lower sleeve.
The lower sleeve includes a bottom cushion to which is secured a lower moisture barrier. A generally cylindrical, insulating lower wrapper surrounds the coil, having an open end and an engaged end. The engaged end of the inner wrapper is secured to the lower moisture barrier. A secondary lower moisture barrier is secured within the wrapper adjacent to the engaged end of the lower wrapper and the lower moisture barrier.
The upper sleeve includes an upper moisture barrier. A generally cylindrical, insulating upper wrapper has an open end and an engaged end. The engaged end of the upper wrapper is secured to the upper moisture barrier.
When the metal coil is deposited within the lower sleeve, the upper sleeve is matingly engaged over the lower sleeve, encasing the metal coil within an insulating protective cover.